Builder
You can select him from trader shop, tent, builder shop. inventory #Stone Block #Back Stone Wall #Stone Door #Secret Door #Wood Block #Back Wood Wall #Wooden Door #Trap Block #Wooden Trap Block #Ladder #Wooden Platform #Stone Platform #Spikes #Wooden Spikes #Dirt #Workshop #Steel Block Blocks Cost : 5 stone Solidity : 7 hammer hits Stone blocks are very used because of their small price and its solidity. Though, explosive stuff can destroy them easily. A nicely defended tower often haves more than 4 layers of stone. Cost : 1 stone Solidity : 5 hammer hits Stone backwalls can defend a lot your towers if enemy is using explosive stuff. Cost : 50 stone Solidity : 5 hammer hits High-priced stone doors that can defend your entrances by a easy way. Cost : 30 stone Solidity : 7 hammer hits Secret doors are very similary to stone blocks, but your team-mates can pass through it. Cost : 5 wood Solidity : 5 hammer hits Really cheap, wooden block are rarely used because they can burn out really easily and because they are easy to break - Even knights can break them with their sword. Cost : 1 wood Solidity : 2 hammer hits Wooden backwalls are rarely used because they can burn out really easily. Cost : 30 wood Solidity : 2 hammer hits Wooden doors are rarely used because they can burn out really easily and because they are easy to break - Even knights can break it with their sword. Cost : 20 stone Solidity : 5 hammer hits Stone traps are often used for bridges because ennemies fall through it. They are used for traps too. Cost : 10 wood Solidity : 2 hammer hits Wooden traps are sometimes used for bridges because it is hard to enemies to reach them as they fall through it. But explosive stuff can get rid of it easily. Cost : 5 wood Solidity : 5 hammer hits Ladders are very important in the game play. They are used to move in a building without having to wall jump. They are used a lot too to pass above a enemy tower and to steal it. Cost : 10 wood Solidity : 5 hammer hits Wooden platforms are often used for mounted bows and for traps. Objects or people can pass through it from only one direction. Cost : 20 stone Solidity : 12 hammer hits Stone platforms are similary to wooden platform but they are much stronger; They are the most solid block of the game. Cost : 10(?) wood Solidity : ? Wooden spikes are the wooden equivalent of stone spikes. They hurt a bit less but they are more cheap. Cost : 20 stone Solidity : 3 hammer hits Stone spikes can but destroyed easily but they are really powerful; For example, they can kill an archer in a single time. Cost : 10 stone, 10 wood Solidity : 4 hammer hits When dirt blocks are used correctly, they can protect a tower or a base from catapult rocks or vehicle collisions. They can be used to extend bridges ( 15 blocks bridges or longer are forbidden and can result to a ban ) Cost : 150 wood Solidity : 2 hammer hits Workshops are very important because you can create vehicle, knight, naval, nuseries, ... shops. Cost : 50 stone Solidity : 7 hammer hits This block has 100 hearts. It blocks explosions damage, cata rocks. Easy to desctroy with vehicle collide damage. Stats *1 heart damage, *4 hearts health